The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to an electrical enclosure including an integrated dead front and door.
Circuit breakers, controls, and other electrical devices are often mounted in an enclosure that limits access to exposed electrical connections. An enclosure includes a rear wall, and side walls. An interior or device support frame assembly is mounted to the rear wall. An electrical device support bracket is mounted to the interior or frame assembly. A ground bar and a neutral bar are also provided in the enclosure. Electrical devices, such as circuit breakers are mounted to the electrical device support bracket. Conductors are passed into the enclosure though knock-outs or openings formed in one or more of the rear wall and side walls. Some of the conductors are electrically connected to the electrical device(s) while others of the conductors are connected to the ground bar and/or neutral bar.
After making the connections, a dead front is installed over the electrical devices. The dead front includes openings that provide access to portions of the electrical devices such as toggles, buttons and the like. A cover including a door is then mounted to the enclosure. The dead front allows access to the portions of the electrical devices while preventing access to the conductors while the door is open.